


everything is blue: his pills, his hands, his jeans.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, References to Illness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Di mata Minho, Chan itu biru.





	everything is blue: his pills, his hands, his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimers:** stray kids merupakan boygroup yang bernaung di bawah jyp entertainment, judul berasal dari lagu milih hasley, dan penulis tidak mendapatkan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** untuk asha :”D maaf ya kalo gak berkenan huhuhu

Di pelupuk mata Minho, biru milik Chan menari-nari.

Bang Chan adalah gradiasi biru. Seperti celana panjang dan kemeja yang membaluti kulit. Seperti tirai yang melambai-lambai di jendela rumah sakit. Seperti pil-pil yang setiap hari semakin bertambah ragam dan jumlahnya. Entah sampai kapan. Para dokter tidak tahu, mereka bukan Tuhan, dalih mereka. Tetapi mata Chan yang semakin lama semakin redup sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawab tersirat.

Minho duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya berpindah pada bunga kain berkelopak biru di vas bunga. Bunga palsu yang tidak pernah diganti pihak rumah sakit, ujung-ujung kelopaknya telah diselimuti debu. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya suara _bip bip bip_ pengukur detak jantung dan deru napas Chan perlahan yang menggema.

“Maaf.”

Sampai suara lemah Chan memecah keheningan. Remuk hati Minho memandangnya. Tahu bahwa vonis dokter beberapa jam yang lalu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan harap mereka. Pil-pil biru Chan tidak cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu tinggal lama. Jemari Minho bersua dengan jemari Chan, ujung-ujung jemari Chan dingin seperti biru.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebelumnya ia bisa mengutas janji demi janji, menulis daftar hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan setelah Chan keluar dari rumah sakit (berkencan di kafe favorit mereka, menari di bawah rembulan, piknik di bawah bunga ceri musim semi). Sekarang? Mereka berdua tahu jika Chan tidak akan pernah keluar dari rumah sakit kecuali saat ia menyerah.

_Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi._

Ingin dikatakannya. Namun, kalimat itu menggumpal di tenggorokan. Tersangkut. Lidahnya kelu saat berucap. Ia tak ingin Chan pergi. Ia ingin Chan tetap di sisinya. Bolehkah Minho egois sekali ini saja? Hanya ini saja.

“Berjuanglah sedikit lagi, _Hyung_.” Mata Minho memanas. Suara Minho serak. Ia benci saat suaranya serak (terutama di depan Chan yang perlu dikuatkan), sehingga pemuda itu berdeham. “Ya?”

Gantinya Chan memandangnya penuh rasa iba. Ia tahu pemuda itu ingin menangis, tetapi ditahan dengan egois karena tak ingin menambah perih. Tangan Chan mengerat pada genggaman tangan Minho. Tangan yang dingin itu.

“Aku enggak akan pergi, Minho.”

Yang terdengar konyol, tentu saja. Ia mendengar tiap laporan dokter, melihat tiap lembar diagnosa dan tiap obat yang bertambah. Chan akrab dengan biru. Biru adalah Chan. Jelas saat ia pergi, ia akan kembali pada jati dirinya—biru. Mata Minho mengarah pada rembulan yang masih bersinar lemah menyaingi lampu-lampu kota nan angkuh. Sendirian. Rembulan akan menyerah saat fajar tiba, tetapi rembulan akan kembali keesokan untuk berperang. Ada kalanya rembulan menang saat daya lampu padam. Ada kalanya rembulan kalah saat lampu bersikeras.

Ia berharap Chan dapat seperti rembulan. Biarpun lemah, rembulan itu tak lekang. Sayangnya sinar rembulan bukanlah biru. [***]


End file.
